


A Visit At Midnight

by Beastblade



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Riding, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: Luka Megurine, an egotistical pop star, is lonely. It takes a supernatural being to make her notice.





	

The stars were always so beautiful, yet so strange and unknown. If one looked up at the sky every night for a week, they wouldn't find much of a difference. Despite that, in that faraway place, everything was changing, dying and being born again. The stars went out, but while that happened, another was being set ablaze and sent on its journey across space. I won’t pretend to know what was happening up there, I didn't have a clue. In fact, I think I preferred it that way; space was the only thing that kept me guessing in life. Everything else was unimportant and dull.

I slid my fingers through my long strands of cherry blossom pink hair, flipping them over my shoulder as I leaned on the balcony railing. I have yet to find anything as mysterious and gorgeous as the stars. The cool breeze stirred, coating my bare skin with a thin layer of bumps. My nightwear was sheer, and practically translucent, it did nothing to fend off the cold. Even so, I was reluctant to wander back inside and fall asleep in my comfortable bed.

On the table inside my hotel room, my phone roared to life.

 I took one last look at the sky before walking back inside, pushing the sliding glass door shut behind me.

The Caller ID on my phone was unfamiliar, I was reluctant to answer but did so anyways. I wasn't a very social person outside the Pop World. In fact, I found other people quite annoying, and was called arrogant and uptight because of that. Maybe I was, but it wasn't my fault I didn't have an interest in anyone. Because of that, I had little to no phone numbers. It was most likely my manager Sonika. I sighed, gazing out the window.

 I pushed my pink bangs from my face, "Hell-"

"You know…you're so beautiful, Luka."

My blood went cold…the voice was entirely unfamiliar. Slightly amused and silky smooth, it was so seductive and sensual it was almost arousing. I gripped the marble table, eyes widened slightly, "Who is this…"

"You're lonely, aren't you? You try so desperately to convince yourself that you aren't, but the solitude is getting to you ever so slowly. I know you Luka and I know everything about you."

I trembled, cold sweat trickling down between my shoulder blades, “That's not true," I whispered, "I don't need anyone. I've faced the world on my own; I've become an Idol on my own!"

"You need someone to show you you're _not_ superior to anyone."

"I am! I'm more intelligent than anyone I know, and I'm smarter than you as well! You're a low-life stalker, I'm rich, beautiful, I'm-"

"Perfect," The unknown woman questioned, she laughed slowly in dark amusement. "No, you are inferior to me Luka, no matter what you believe. I'm going to prove that to you in a matter of seconds."

"Who the hell are you? Who do you think you are!?"

A hand clasped over my mouth, and I just now noticed the cool breeze that ran throughout the hotel room. I struggled against the woman; I felt her warm, sweet breath on my neck. How had she got into my room? "Just relax, my sweet girl," a familiar voice whispered against my ear.

 Her fingers undid the top button of my tight nightgown, I blushed as I felt her eyes on the cleavage that the button released. Her tongue snaked out to lick my neck, her hands sliding down to the next button. My cheeks were hot with embarrassment, my eyes clenched tight with fear.

“Wait…Please stop… whoever you are."

I was ice cold from the night wind. The next button came undone, with this my breasts fell free and I heard my attacker’s breath catch. My nipples were fully erect from the cold, but I found the area between my thighs hot. Something about this was arousing me, whether it the mystery of who this person was, or the feel of my body against her, or even both. Cool hands gripped my breasts; I trembled with pleasure, knees feeling weak. They cupped my breasts, lifting them and letting them drop, before squeezing painfully hard, then letting them drop again. She was playing with me. I nearly came at the thought, this woman was setting herself above me and I _never_ thought it could be so appealing to submit to someone. Her fingers pulled at my nipples, they were so hard they ached.

The next button was undone. I slid my hands over hers and helped her with the rest, my black nightgown pooled around my feet as her hand dipped into the flustered heat between my thighs, and her other set of fingers teased their nails across my breasts. My hips bucked, and a gasp fell from my lips as a single finger ran over the dripping cloth of my panties. I whimpered as it teased my clit. My lower lips were swollen with need as she pulled my panties hard. I was filled with brief pain as the cloth pulled roughly between my lips, tugged and tugged and _tugged_ until they snapped and the wet material was tossed away, like trash.

"You're soaked."

I sunk against her warm body, "Stop…" I whispered.

"You don't want me to," Her nails teased my clit, a finger slowly probing at my opening. I felt my face grow even hotter, my back arching with desire. "I know you don't want me to. You're just a little frightened because you're a virgin, but I promise I'll make your humiliation extremely pleasurable. It's not as if you're inferior to many Luka, but since you're my new toy, you're below anyone I want you to be." She laughed that dark giggle again, my eyes shot saucer wide as her finger slid inside me. I moaned, desperate for more. She added a digit, slowly bringing it inside me. I melted, my juices dripped down her fingers in obscene amounts, my eyelids fluttered with lust. Her thumb played with my little bundle of nerves as she thrust her fingers, constantly changing her tempo, going deeper with each stroke until she met resistance.

I moaned as she grabbed me by the back of my head, shoving me forward. I landed on my knees at the side of my bed; she pulled me up again and pushed me down on the mattress. I arched my back as she stood next to me, her fingers in my pussy again and her hands fondling my breasts. "Please…?!" I gasped needily, not knowing what I was asking for. She pulled her fingers out, spreading my lower lips with the tips of her fingers. Her nails tickled my skin, and a chilled gust of wind drifted across my throbbing innocence.

I mewled, desperate for more of her touch. She chuckled, rubbing her fingers all along my dripping sex, seeming amused at how soaked it was. She spread them wider and I flushed with need. "Fuck me, please!"

 

Once more, her fingers slammed inside me, keeping an even pace. I groaned, tugging at my hair. It was too much, her fingers felt too good. I felt the inner walls of my pussy tighten around her long slender fingers, pulsing with lust. I was so close, honey flowing down my thighs… I was so filthy! I threw my head back, eyes wide as I screamed in pleasure; I was…so…close. Her hand met my mouth, muffling my shouts of pleasure. I could smell my arousal on her hand, whimpering at my abandoned sex. The girl laughed, tweaking my nipples, her mouth on my neck, "I have something for you Luka."

"I need you, please," I moaned as hard flesh pressed against my sex, a cock?

 I ignored it as pleasure clouded my mind. Her hips moved, the large, engorged member created the most delicious friction. My mouth fell open; I threw my head back again, spreading my legs as wide as they could go. Her hands gripped my hips, her tongue slipping out to stroke my skin. I clutched the sheets of my bed, closing my eyes. "Do you like my gift?" She whispered, running her tongue along the shell of my ear. I whimpered and nodded shakily.

"Please…fuck me…"

"Mmm, maybe I will."

My body quivered with need. An obscene amount of liquid had pooled between my thighs, I needed to come, and she was driving me crazy! She pulled away, sitting on the bed. She buried her fingers in my hair, dragging me towards her dick. I gasped, panting hard as I neared it, inhaling its heady scent. It was huge, at least six inches, and as thick as my fist. Cum was dripping from the tip, indicating how aroused she was. I flicked my tongue out to taste her; I wanted her to feel as good as I did. I squeezed my thighs together as I rolled my tongue around her head, blushing heavily.

 She was invisible in the dark, only her glowing crimson and cerulean eyes were visible.

She groaned, running her fingers down my jawline.

"You're so gorgeous Luka, go on and suck my cock like a good little girl." I trembled at her words, desperate to please. I wrapped my lips around her flesh, taking in as much as I could. Her shaft spread my mouth slowly, sinking in further and further. I moaned with delight as her precum dribbled down my throat. I tightened my lips as I reached the head, sucking hard and making her groan, before taking her in to the hilt. She stroked my hair, eyes glowing brighter.

 I bobbed my head up and down her thick cock, I could feel her enter my throat. Knowing that I was deep throating her made my pussy tingle and drip more than it was previously. I teased my lips along the skin of her shaft and she with a whimper, she clutched my pink hair tight. She began to thrust, forcing herself deeper. I nearly choked but managed to keep going the way I was before, running my tongue around her length. Her dick was throbbing, indicating she was close to release. I licked the tip, moaning with delight at the taste of her, she groaned tugging at my hair. I closed my eyes, clutching the base with my fingers. She gasped as I jerked my fingers in her pussy and suckled on her cock at the same time. "Mmm, I'm going to come, swallow all of it."

I just moaned.

She pushed my mouth against her shaft, eyes wide as she hit her climax. Salty semen filled my mouth to the brim as she pulled out.

 

I hastily did as she commanded, letting the delicious salty fluid drip down my throat, welcoming it. There was too much, I couldn't take it all. She kneeled next to me, grabbing my chin. "Swallow." I whimpered, choking, her glowing eyes narrowed. "Swallow it," She spoke in a deadly calm tone. I managed to force it all down after a moment, falling to my hands and knees, panting. I inserted my fingers in my mouth, sucking her juices off. "Up." I obeyed, getting to my feet; she turned me around, "Bend over the bed." I blushed, quickly doing as told. She laughed lowly. "Put your ass in the air high." I did so, this was no longer embarrassing, she was in control and I had no reason not to trust her. She had given me immense pleasure so far in the time we had together.

The cold air washed over my bared pussy again, she whistled in approval. She slapped her hands onto my hips, pressing herself between my thighs. I pushed my cheek against the mattress, pushing against her in hope for more friction. She gripped my breasts, leaning over me; her mouth was right above my neck. I could feel her breasts on my back. Her hands tightened on my hips, she slid her cock against my opening. It created the most delicious sensation, not entering me but sliding between my lips, rubbing my clit. She did it repeatedly, coating her dick with my honey. Doing this truly showed me how well-hung she was, I doubted she'd be able to fit inside me without difficulty.

I could only whimper and beg her to enter me, her grunts told me that she was just as aroused as me. She ran her tongue over my neck, cupping and squeezing my breasts. Her cock pulsed as she pulled back and slid it between again. I gasped as her fingers rolled my nipples skillfully. I had yet to find release, but I was teetering on the edge. The sensation she was creating felt so fucking good, but it wasn't enough! I dug my nails into my sheets, "Fuck, fuck," I panted.

 She tweaked my nipples. I could feel every single inch of her huge member sliding against my swollen cunt, I couldn't believe how much pleasure she was giving me.

She nibbled on my neck and released my breasts, grabbing my waist. "Such a thin waist," She murmured, "You have nice tits as well, and a tight little snatch. You’re a perfect little plaything." I turned my head to crush my lips against hers and she thrust deep inside me, pulling her head back and forcing our lips apart. I threw my head back… it felt too fucking good! I could feel every vein rub against my inner walls, her thick hardened shaft spread me impossibly wide. Her head pressed against my hymen, she shifted her hips, breaking it with a single stroke. I whimpered with pleasure, expecting pain that didn't come. "You'll understand soon," She whispered, as if sensing my thoughts. Lovingly, she grazed her lips on my neck once again.

I just nodded, unable to respond.

She slid out, then back in. Her cock pushed deeper inside me than before, dripping precum inside me. "It feels so good," I whispered, "give me more!" She chuckled and tightened her hold on me, I shook with pleasure as she entered me once again. "Fuck! Fuck! Harder!" I bit my bottom lip so hard it bled as she increased her force, it felt so good, her dick was ripping my insides apart. She was so far inside me, I felt so hot down there!

"More!" I screamed, "Fuck me like the nasty slut I am!" She threw head her back, laughing mightily as she continued to rut into me. Her speed increased tenfold, along with the sensation. She was pounding me so hard our skin was making loud claps as they smacked together. "More!" She flipped me over, so we were switched. I was straddling her now. I eagerly got to work, and her expression was warm and encouraging.

 

I gripped my breasts in my own hands, bouncing on her crotch as a blissful pleasure erupted throughout my veins. Head to toe, a shiver ran through me. Her nails dug into the skin of my stomach, helping me slide down her cock with more force. She somehow slid deeper, I arched my back. "Yes, fuck, fuck, yes!" I rose again, coming down with as much speed and force as I could. The unknown woman threw her head back and groaned throatily. Her eyes glowed brighter. I screamed so loud my throat felt like it was torn to shreds.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming,” I shouted, tears pouring down my cheeks. The pleasure was too much. I was undone.

"Me too," She growled after a moment, and her nails dug into my back, drawing blood, as she pushed hard inside me. Ecstasy washed over me, hitting me with wave after wave of unending pleasure. Her cum plastered my insides, hot and sticky, I could feel it as it coated my inner walls. This orgasm was mind shatteringly good. She was releasing load after load inside me, and I couldn't stop shaking. I was dripping down her cock, dirtying the sheets, soaking them with my honey. Even so, I couldn't stop hitting my peak, over and over. The pleasure refused to leave, I was so sensitive that every time she moved inside me, I came again, and so did she.

"No more," I gasped, "I can't take it, I'm going to go insane!" She gasped, her different colored eyes wide as she trembled too. I slumped against her warm body and we were still for a very long time. I felt her dick go limp as our breath fell to an even pace. She pulled out slowly, hardening again as she did so, I just whimpered, leaning against her chest. She wrapped her arms around me, pressing her warm moist lips against mine. I trembled in her embrace, leaning closer. Her tongue parted my lips, running slowly against my own. I pressed my sex against her crotch and she groaned into my mouth. I licked her lips.

 "We're equals, " I whispered softly. I jerked my pussy against her. She pulled me closer.

Our tongues swirled against each other, I loved the taste of her mouth. I slid my hand down her stomach, wrapping my fingers around her cock and squeezing lightly. "Fuck," She whispered as I slid my hands up the shaft, running my nails along the hardened flesh. Her eyes squeezed shut, I traced the length of her cock with my fingers before squeezing again. My thumb played with the head. "I'm…close! I’m too sensitive for this, Luka."

I stroked her member lightly in response, earning a guttural moan. I pulled away from her mouth, chewing her bottom lip as I did so. She gave one last groan before cum erupted from her length and coated my chest and neck, I moaned at the feel of the hot liquid. I was close, but not enough to find release. She let loose one more load, this time it landed messily on my face and in my hair, I couldn't help but blush lightly. I ran my finger through the white cream, scooping some up and plopping it into my mouth. I sucked hard, lapping furiously, trying to get all of the delicious fluid. After that, I gathered the rest from my body in my hands and tried to clean that all up as well. I got most of it but not all. I was sticky and sweaty all over, she was as well, gazing into my eyes.

"I guess I'll settle with us being equals," She murmured, kissing me on the mouth, "You did make me come harder than I ever have before."

"I'm glad," I murmured, resting my head on her chest with a little yawn. I was still excited and very confused, but I wanted this moment of peace. She chuckled deep in her throat.

"I might just like you," She murmured, flipping me onto my back. I gazed at her through half-lidded eyes, wrapping my legs around her hips and pulling her still hard cock back inside me. She groaned, kissing my neck lovingly as she moved inside me. She buried her fingers in my hair, "You look so cute with my cum all over you," She murmured with a laugh before trailing her mouth up my pale neck. I mewled with need. Her tongue was working magic on my flesh, while her hips were inactive. My still sticky sex noticed that.

"Please…please go inside me again," I said softly, she grinned against my neck but pierced me once more. I moaned, moving my hips to meet hers. Even though we'd done it before, it still felt like heaven. I wrapped my arms around her neck, "Who are you," I murmured lustfully.

"The Princess of Succubi, Ruko Yokune, at your service," I moaned, our skin smacked together.

"I can see that!" I gasped, and her eyes twinkled with amusement, "Normally…I wouldn't believe something like that, bit after this I have no choice but to!"

"I'm just that good," She murmured huskily, I could only nod in agreement as her cock rendered me speechless. "After tonight," Her voice grew deeper, huskier, "You're going to be my queen." As she said that she released herself deep inside me. I could only shake and quiver above her.

 

 


End file.
